Kiss
by Sapphire720
Summary: Ivy sees something that sparks her interest in a certain blonde. Set in Batman: The Animated Series, following the episode Harley's Holiday.


**Kiss**

 _ **Sapphire720**_

 **Rating:** T  
 _ **Summary:** Ivy sees something that sparks her interest in a certain blonde. Set in Batman: The Animated Series, following the episode Harley's Holiday._  
 _ **Feedback:** If you think it's good I would love feedback. If you think it's bad, I would love it even more. I'm reposting this from years ago and seeing how poorly I wrote, I've decided I want to try writing more now to improve. This fic has been edited. If you want to see more, please let me know._

 _ **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Batman, except my action figures and comics._

 _ **Notes:** This is obviously Ivy as she started in the series, which I'm sure you know from watching that scene or episode. You may not notice it but I wanted to write her as if she will become more like herself later in the series, which is with the pale green skin. Kind of showing that she is who she is and doesn't necessarily change as much as she grows into certain characteristics._

 _Okay. Finally. To the Story._

* * *

Poison Ivy looked on curiously. The first kiss, just a few seconds before, had caught her attention but now she was studying the sight before her. Harley Quinn had just kissed Batman, the tall figure who still seemed to be just a shadow even in the lit hallway, for the second time.

She felt something unusual stir within her but she couldn't really describe it. It grabbed at her and kept her eyes glued to the scene in front of her. She felt a little excited, but mostly curious, and her lips involuntarily parted. Her head tilted slightly as Harley tilted hers and she gazed in wonder, only turning away to look at Batman's sidekick for his reaction. He seemed just as surprised as Ivy felt and they both resumed staring until Harley pulled away with a loud "Muah!".

Robin smiled sheepishly at his mentor, rubbing the back of his head when he saw that Batman was still frozen in place.

"Call me." Harley held her arms behind her back and smiled up at Batman; she had meant to playful, Ivy realized, and would probably try to laugh the kiss off later. But she could undoubtedly see the attraction in the other girl's eyes because she recognized seeing that look in the eyes of others, many times.

Harley was playful by nature so it was a little odd to see her being flirtatious, in Ivy's opinion. But maybe just a bit exhilarating, because even though she remained loyal to Joker, now she knew that Harley was capable of looking at other people. And if she could kiss her boyfriend's arch enemy, with what seemed to Ivy a genuine attraction, then she might be willing to do it to any man she was attracted to. Even though all men were pigs and hardly deserved that affection, it meant that maybe there was still a chance to get her away from that clown.

But if Ivy had it her way, Harley wouldn't be with anyone; she'd rather the girl stay safely by her side without any filthy men and work on herself.

Batman snapped out of his stupor at the blonde's words and smirked; two could play that game, and Batman usual stoic behavior made allowance for a bit of Bruce. "Don't press your luck." He walked away from Harley with a walk that he knew usually made woman want to follow.

Robin followed instead, though he did notice Harley turn to stare wistfully down the hall as Batman left. He couldn't help but watch until he forced himself to drag his eyes away from her smiling face and ran to catch up.

As they entered the Batmobile, he kept his eyes locked forward before speaking in an amused voice. "You just have to leave them wanting more, huh?"

Harley felt Dr. Leland place a hand on her shoulder to lead her away. 'Well, it was fun while it lasted. Now it's back to Arkham, right on schedule.' she thought sarcastically.

Ivy, who still had a look of surprise on her face, smiled as Harley came her way. She eyed the doctor for her reaction and scowled when she was being very obviously ignored. There was a bit of resentment between them, after a disagreement earlier that week. Before, she had been aware of the doctor but ignored the woman because it wasn't her doctor to waste thoughts on; then she had visited Ivy's cell requesting to speak to her.

* * *

 _Ivy was confused. Doctor Joan Leland was Harley's doctor, so they seldom exchanged words. In fact, the only time they did was at times when Ivy couldn't see Harley and wanted to know how she was doing._

 _She crossed her arms and stared at the doctor expectantly. "Ms. Isley-" "Ivy." she cheekily corrected. "..Ms… Ivy, I need to talk to you about Harleen." Ivy tuned in, and her eyes squinted in question. "What about Harley?"_

 _She remembered that she had been hurt by the Joker after she helped Batman find him and Harley later told her that she pulled a gun on him. Of course, he made it seem like he wasn't mad but Ivy knew that if he didn't do something publicly then it'd come once they were alone…_

 _Instantly she was tense and stressed, he might've decided that he was still sore about that after all. She assumed she didn't display any outward clue that she was concerned, but she didn't realize how much these thoughts affected her because she reacted quite dramatically, eyes widening, gasp and all. She figured the doctor must have caught an itch in her throat, when she coughed into her hand awkwardly before pulling out Harley's folder._

 _She opened it and leaned forward slightly, showing notes for the last few of her sessions with Harley and a note that simply read 'Patient Release', the date she was due out, and some comments about her progress. Ivy's eyes widened, "Harl's getting discharged?"_

 _She could hardly believe it; a part of her was jealous and another was proud. The doctor stood up straight, taking the folder and closing it. "Yes, and I hear from your doctor that you're soon to be released if you retain your progress as well." Ivy nodded, she already knew that._

 _After her clone family's demise she fled the country, but it didn't take long until she came back to Gotham. Unfortunately, Batman was waiting for her and took her back to Arkham. She still couldn't figure out how he knew. But the good thing was that she wasn't given as harsh a sentence as she thought._

 _The doctor continued, "I came here because I know that you and Ms. Quinzel are close friends. She speaks very highly about you and respects your wishes.." Ivy couldn't help but smile, there were times when she worried that her words fell on deaf ears. "Therefore... I think it would wise if you two no longer.. associated with each other. Inside, or outside, of Arkham." She kept pausing as if she wanted to word everything right but there was really no right way to say that, no matter how clever the doctor thought she was. "I'm afraid that even though the both of you have recovered enough to rejoin society, that maintaining contact with each other could do nothing but hinder that fragile recovery."_

 _This time there was no visible changes in her face and posture, except for the most minute of them; the small tick in the corner of her left eye or the muscles tensing in her arms. Ivy stared at the woman silently, willing herself to hold in the anger that was building. That childish anger that resolutely said , 'No you can't do this me. It's not fair.' She turned away from the woman so she could maintain control and repress the urge to hit her._

 _"No."_

 _There. A single word. Nothing she could get in trouble for and an easy way to express her wishes._

 _The doctor put an arm on her shoulder and Ivy stiffened, visibly. "Ms. Is-Ivy, please. It will be best for the both of you. I'm only telling you this because she won't be the one to cut ties and she listens to you, but you see, that must be the last thing she listens to." Ivy knew what the doctor meant, about Harley gaining independence and she was all for that but there was something else that she caught quickly. An implication. She wanted Ivy to tell Harley this. For Ivy to end it._

" _You're not the Joker, but you're just as bad for-" "NO!" Her face was suddenly as red as her hair when she turned around, her green eyes wide as her pupils almost seemed to turn into slits. Her hands were held up offensively as if she had claws that she could scratch out with._

 _Dr. Leland quickly stepped back as if she had actually been hit and two guards rushed in to hold Ivy still. But she stayed motionless and just glared at the other woman who bravely enough, stood her ground. "Harley is my_ _friend and I know her, who she really is. She loves her life how it is. Harley or Harleen.. It's natural for people like us. We are who we are." Dr. Leland shook her head sadly and hesitantly left for the door._

 _Stopping under the frame, she turned back around and looked Poison Ivy right in the eyes. "It's a shame. Her doctor can see the good in her, but her_ _ **supposed**_ _best friend can't."_

 _Ivy started to go wild after that; pulling away from the guards and screaming profanities, as the doctor left. She did see the good, she did. She just saw the bad too. And she accepted it. She loved it just as much as the rest of her..._

 _After that Ivy said nothing to Harley about the talk she had with her doctor, but made sure to constantly spend her time with her friend those last few days. Just in case._

* * *

"Ah, whattaya lookin' at?" Harley waved her hand coolly and she rolled her eyes at Ivy as she walked pass, snapping Ivy out of her thoughts. The red-head couldn't help but smile at her endearing friend, knowing the blonde was just trying to act nonchalant about the kiss.

Strange though... turning around to sit and think, she couldn't help but keep visualizing that kiss. What was even stranger was that she couldn't even see Batman, not really. She saw Harley's face and lips and even her hands. Looking down at the single rose she had been propagating, she touched one of the rose petals with her fingertip and dipped her head to kiss it gently. She had meant to give it to Harley before she left, she as in Ivy herself, to keep Harley company. But that changed when she found out the other woman was leaving first. Now maybe she could because she was back and Ivy only had a few weeks left. Granted, in Arkham a few weeks could be anywhere from 5-9 or more.

The rosebuds would be a deep red and though red was historically supposed to symbolize deep love and yellow was more for friendship love, Ivy felt that red was appropriate. Not only was it Harley's favorite color, but she felt as if her love with Harley could only be described as deep love. Ivy didn't care for anybody and yet she cared for Harley. Ivy felt sympathy for nobody and yet she felt a tug on heart for Harley when something bad happened to her. Ivy was immensely selfish, even with Harley, but that was the only person who could screw up as many times as she did and make Ivy selflessly forgive her. Although she'd spent a lot of time denying that she cared, mostly to herself, she knew she did when all Harley had to do was tear up to make her feel horrible. It was like stepping on a sapling. Or when Harley got hurt, she couldn't help but do something. She was just so defenseless at times. And she knew she saw a something great in the woman, she just needed the right care and encouragement.

Sometimes though, she couldn't say the things Harley wanted to hear or act the way she wanted to Ivy to act; it was so very difficult when dealing with someone as grating as the blonde. It was as if Harley was the annoying little sister that she never had. But if there was one thing she was grateful to her friend for, it was that one little act, like a gift, and Harley would **get** it. She could understand simple gestures and that made Ivy feel like their friendship was the best thing for her as well.

She tried to not spend too much time thinking about how well that worked out for that piece of shit clown every time he crossed the line.

The long stemmed rose was the only plant they were allowing her so she was a little sad when she planned to give it away, not to mention worried. Harley wasn't the most responsible person and Ivy tried hard to not think about all the ways her baby would be neglected. Her doctor granted her request that she keep and save the cut flower. Just the single rose, because Ivy was distraught to see it and it was her doctor's fault for not thinking and having it in her office. She knew her doctor would be worried about a regression in Ivy's care plan so she demanded it as calmly as she could. It may not have been the entire bouquet but at least she could save the one; plants were resilient and this one would, in the most basic terms, 'clone itself' into a rose bush. But it'd be bad if any insects started to eat it, or even worse, it got infected with fungus. She just hoped that a part of Harley's gratitude would be caring for the roses.

She'd have to tell Harley to make sure she returned it once she was out again.

Standing up, she hugged the potted plant to her chest and hummed to it softly as she glided towards her 'bed'. She laid down on the thin mattress and noticed movement out of the corner of her eye. Looking up, she saw Dr. Leland walk by without her white doctor coat. That meant it was time for the doctor to go home and that meant Harley was already situated, which altogether meant that Harley had been separated from her. They were sometimes cellmates and if not, neighbors, after all, and she could always see when Harley entered the cell. Obviously this was the doctor's doing. Oh well, she just hoped the woman wasn't dumb enough to place Harley near that clown.

* * *

A couple of days passed before she saw Harley in the cafeteria and made a beeline for her, setting her tray of food down beside her. Apparently the good doctor had encouraged her to spend those first few days alone to reflect and had orderlies deliver her meals. Harley smiled sheepishly, "Hey Red! Listen, other than Doc, y'know you're the only who saw so.. would you mind keeping it between me and you?" She spoke really fast and kept shifting her eyes down and to the door, probably to see if any of the other rogues were there yet.

Ivy leaned on her hand with a smirk plastered on her face and her eyes shining cruelly, "I don't know. Truthfully, I might need to use it against you in the future." Harley's eyes widened and her face dropped theatrically as she whined, "Oh, Red!" Ivy was about to burst out laughing, when something like an electric current ran through her for a split second. There. Something about Harley at that moment.. "Say that again." The blonde looked at her clueless. "Huh?" Ivy growled, she'd rather not waste time explaining it so she didn't worry about being excessively cruel. She just wanted to make sure that she did not just have that reaction. "Say it, or I'm going to tell your stupid clown as soon as he comes in." Harley pouted and looked confused as tears welled up in her eyes, "Red!" Ivy looked down at the carrot sticks in front of her as if in a daze; she hadn't noticed before.

She pondered for a few minutes, forming a theory that seeing that kiss sparked an attraction to Harley. Poison Ivy was not one to shy away from sex or what she felt concerning hers, so there was no denying or rationalizing that jolt. Maybe since she didn't care for human life for so long, it had blinded her to realizing what that stir was earlier. Could she remember the last man she was with? No. The men she seduced, she had no interest in them and therefore refused to do anything with any one of them. Kissing yes, but even then her disgust was present in the poison she infected with. But women… Ivy preferred a woman's company to a man's definitely, but that didn't mean they disgusted her much less; all humans were the same.

Except Harley; she was unique and even if Ivy was who she was back when she only knew herself as Pamela, she'd probably feel the same way about her friend.

Blinking back to reality when she heard a certain clown's voice coming from down the hall, she looked over to Harley and blinked in surprise when she saw the blonde biting her bottom lip with tears running down her face. Her face was red and her mouth was trembling furiously; it would have been funny if she wasn't puzzled by it. "What's wrong, Harl?" Thinking again that she might be afraid of Joker, her response surprised Ivy. "Why can't you be as nice to me as my own enemy? Why can't I be out of here, like I thought I would? Why can't I be normal?" Ignoring the urge to slap her, instead Ivy hugged her friend to her and immediately felt the tears drop onto her collarbone and roll down to her breasts. She tried to ignore the tickle she felt but gave a small shiver anyway. "Now, now, if we all could lead normal lives, I'm sure it would be that way but sometimes... sometimes, some people aren't satisfied leading lives that are, well uh, lawful." 'Well, that was an articulate way to put it.' she thought to herself. Harley only buried her face deep into Ivy's hair smelling it, like she often did. Only now, she noticed how Harley's legs crossed as she leaned into the embrace. And how her leg now lay draped over Ivy's own, and how their chests were pushed up together, and how she felt a moist heat build between her legs.

Unnoticed across the cafeteria from them, both Harvey Dent and Edward Nygma were sitting, hypnotized at the display; Two-face gritting his teeth and fists clenched around his silverware, and Riddler with a daft expression unfamiliar to him.

Harley looked up, her eyes sad and her nose red; Ivy combed the blonde's bangs back with her fingers. Harley frowned a little taking Ivy's kindness as permission to keep urging for a more satisfying response "That still doesn't answer my first question." Ivy didn't hear though and only stared at her moving mouth in thought, realizing that Harley's face was less than five inches from her own.

Apparently Harley didn't realize that she was in the middle of a romantic and sexually charged moment with her best friend, because suddenly Joker appeared and Harley was in his arms. She squealed as Ivy snarled and stabbed her kale. Harley's arms were around his neck as she sat in his lap and asked him if he was still angry and that she promised to make everything up to him. He blew kisses to her in response and smiled satisfied at being clung to. Now for the next 50 minutes, Ivy would have to watch and listen to the nauseating display of Harley's idea of being in love with the disgusting clown. She instead opted to let her mind drift and immediately saw the Bat and Harley kissing in her head. She'd rather it was her Harley was kissing.. Sighing, she looked to see Joker shuffling a deck of cards and Harley making a face literally similar to a groupie's. She wished the little bitch would just ditch the bastard already. She could just feel her anger rising more and more with each word he uttered, even though she registered none of it. Finally slamming the table with her fist, she was about to yell at his idiotic, smiling face when the guards yelled that dinner was over.

The clown duo looked at the red head in surprise and then The Joker grinned and started cackling while holding his stomach, as he danced out of the room. "Guards! The plant lady's gone cuckoo again!" "Fucking Imbecile!" She couldn't believe how mad he could make her and still be alive. Calming herself down, she remembered her vow to not let that clown rile her up so easily and turned to her tray. She didn't hear Harley so she figured that she left after him but getting up, saw that the woman was still staring at her. Ignoring her, she dumped her trash and left the room.

She was out in the hall when she someone pulled her aside into one of the gaps in between the gothic style pillars. The dark nooks and crannies around the institution baffled her, it was as if they wanted to tempt patients to rape and murder each other. About to curse whoever it was, and defend herself if need be, she looked and saw the short blonde figure looking out in the hall for anyone. 'How did she get ahead of me?'

"What is it Harl? I'm not in the mood to talk." Without a response, the blonde turned to her and smiled shyly.

Stepping closer, she wrapped her arms around the slightly shorter redhead's waist, and kissed her on the lips. Ivy's eyes widened as she felt herself being pulled in, deeper into the kiss. Standing in surprise, much like Batman yesterday, she felt Harley tilt her head and part her mouth. She didn't know what the hell was going on, if Harley was on some kind of oddball mission, but she quickly decided to not lose the opportunity.

Closing her eyes she flicked her tongue at Harley's bottom lip and in response, felt the other woman's tongue dart out to meet it. Harley's left hand came up to hold Ivy's jaw while her right slid down to the woman's hip and pushed her back onto the wall, their breasts pressing together. They explored each other's mouth like that, with no idea of how much time had passed or if they needed air. Everything else dulled except for their sense of touch. Ivy's hands managed to stealthily come up and wrap around Harley's neck. She toyed with the blonde's baby hairs at the back of her neck and felt the woman shudder violently as she let a soft whimper out into her mouth. The red head felt an almost painful stab of arousal hit her and kissed her more fervently.

A few guards walked passed them, not noticing the females hidden in shadows. "We're missing Ivy and Quinn, search for them quickly before we ring the alarm." Hearing that they broke apart, both taking a minute to catch their breaths. Ivy touched her own lips thoughtfully, looking up in fascination as Harley leaned on her. She looked down and smiled guiltily, her hands still touching Ivy. "I guessed you might've been a little jealous about yesterday…you haven't got anyone to kiss in this stupid place." Ivy's eyes widened again, maybe that was it. That stir was sexual attraction but she'd also felt greed. No. She wanted Harley to herself, now not only for her usefulness and companionship but for her… just her, actually. It was quite a slap in the face because she often regarded Harley with childishness, whining, annoyances, and, most of all, acting stupid. But it was with these qualities and to be honest, her more attractive qualities, that made Ivy decide she wanted Harley Quinn.

She had thought the kiss between Harley and Batman was actually kind of funny and cute simply because it was Harley, not Batman, who initiated it and because the man had been uncomfortable the whole time. But then she did realize that it made her want to have Harley to herself all the more. Maybe a tiny part of it was jealousy, but it wasn't in the way Harley thought. She just felt want and desire; maybe she would've been jealous if she thought Harley really had a thing for Batman, but she didn't know. The Joker… was a different story.

"It wasn't jealousy."

They walked out into the hallway, which was surprisingly empty, and headed towards their cells prepared to act like nothing was wrong if they were spotted. Harley danced out in front like a little girl, "Sure it wasn't Red." But then she slowed down to take Ivy's hand in hers and swung it up and down happily, smiling when Ivy intertwined their fingers.

* * *

 _Author's end notes: Even though this is a one shot, I wanted to take future episodes into consideration if this story actually happened. Ivy dislikes the Joker intensely but I wanted to get across that she would probably grow to hate him more now what she's discovering her feelings for Harley._

 _I also didn't want her to be too nice or caring towards Harley yet. In some ways their relationship is just as unhealthy as Harleys with Joker, but the difference is that Ivy is showing the capability to push past what she knows and into new territory. She's able to grow just as much as she wants Harley to grow. The Joker is just playing head games and Harley is one of his jokes._

 _As for Harley, I thought she loves Ivy and she loves Joker but at this point she lets them both push her around. She slowly gains more respect from both I think, but it's in her character to want to please them. While I think Harley feels an attraction to and will grow stronger feelings over time, it's pretty obvious and intentional in this story that she kisses Ivy with the goal being that she not be mad or aggressive with her anymore. It was something done to make things better. Don't get me wrong, I wanted to project that she enjoys it more than she thought she would but she's still someone who takes abuse and adjusts her own character/actions in response to it._

 _It may have been too much overthinking for a one shot but there it is xP_


End file.
